


Billion Dollar Baby

by parkbom



Series: park bom/everyone in the universe [1]
Category: 2NE1
Genre: F/F, billion-dollar babies right here, chaerin knows this too, park bom is the cutest person in the universe, she's also fucking hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkbom/pseuds/parkbom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaerin thinks that Bom has a billion dollar body, and she's kind of tired of everyone who disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billion Dollar Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a self-challenge, in which I take my favorite Bom pairings and apply 2NE1 lyrics to them.

_Whoever looks at me can see I’m kind of a killer, alright?_  
_This body is second to no one, alright?_  
**I Am the Best – 2NE1  
Bom**

_I refuse to be compared._  
_I’m telling you the truth._  
_If we’re talking about my value,_  
_I’m a billion dollar baby._  
**I Am the Best – 2NE1  
CL**

As the leader of 2NE1, and a friend to all of the members, Chaerin doesn’t like it when any one of them is criticized. As an artist, of course she understands the need behind good, constructive criticism, and she also knows that there will always be people who don’t like 2NE and the music they make, but that doesn’t mean she has to like it.

 

So, when she accidentally clicks on the wrong link on Twitter and is brought to an article about 2NE1, it’s safe to say that she leaves the article feeling a little less cheery than she did before.

 

The first thing that catches her eye about the article is a picture of Bom, focusing on her long legs. She’s doing the pose that comes at her part in  _Fire_ , but it’s an old picture, probably from their first or second year after debuting. As usual, she’s rocking a short, tight, boldly patterned dress that shows off all of her best assets. Which, in Chaerin’s opinion, is her entire body. Her hair is shiny and bright, falling over her shoulders in that effortless fashion that Bom seems to exude when she’s on stage, and there’s a smile in her eyes as she looks over her shoulder at the camera. All in all, it’s a pretty spectacular picture. Chaerin may or may not spend some excessive time staring at Bom’s cute butt and slender thighs, but she’ll keep that entirely to herself, thank you very much.

 

She scrolls down because of the picture, wondering if there are more, and right below it there is another one. It’s a much more recent picture of Bom from the airport. Her legs are clad in patterned tights and she’s wearing a big sweatshirt and big sunglasses to match. But she looks great; she’s definitely strutting just as hard as she always does at the airport. Chaerin should let her know that those tights look especially good on her legs.

 

She doesn’t bother to read the article, which seems to have very little content and is mostly about Bom’s legs, scrolls to the bottom of the page anyways, wondering if there are more pictures.

 

But after the article ends, instead of more pictures, there’s a comment section. Chaerin pauses, knowing that she shouldn’t read them, but the pull of curiosity is too strong, and so she does. And what a mistake that was.

 

[ **flowergirlkkk**  posted May 12 at 7:40 pm:  omg is that really bom? every time I see a picture of her now she’s so ugly]

[ **unnie_killer**  posted May 12 8:10 pm: lol she what happened to her face. too much plastic surgery has made it look fat.]

[ **maybeyy**  posted May 12 8:10 pm: nah she just looks fat cuase shes gained weight]

[ **taetae27**  posted May 12 8:12 pm: idk what u guys r talkin about bom was always ulgy]

[ **exo-KKKKM**  posted May 13 9:15 am: her legs r so pretty. shes like a doll. love 2ne1 xx]

[ **agesago**  posted May 13 9:21 am: did she get fat or is that just the airport lighting? her neck looks really big]

[ **BLACKjacK21212**  posted May 13 12:20 am: BOM IS MY LEAST FAV MEMEBR like wtf shes so weird looking. her face is all puffy unlike DARA 4ever the best!!!! DARADARADARA]

[ **bombombom**  posted May 13 12:29 am: lovelovelove her so pretty bommie unnie]

[ **baatyeon**  posted May 14 1:00 am: she got fat lmao but so are the rest of the 2ne1 girls]

 

Chaerin stops reading after there. There are so many of these hateful comments piled up below two truly beautiful pictures of Bom. They call her fat, ugly, and plastic. They call her a monster. It makes Chaerin tremble a little, with rage and sadness, but mostly rage because all of these haters are clearly blind. And clearly jealous. They wish they had as much talent in their whole body as Bom does in her pinky finger.

 

In all honesty, it’s nothing Chaerin, and the rest of 2NE1, haven’t seen before, though. They all get attacked for having certain body types: Dara for being too skinny, Minji for being too muscular, and Chaerin for having thick thighs. It’s not like this is the first time, either, that people have targeted Bom for gaining weight. That doesn’t help right now though, when Chaerin’s feeling a certain way about Bom.

 

Then she realizes how stupid she’s being. She’s alone in her room, reading this stupid article, drooling over Bom’s thighs over the Internet when she could be in Bom’s room drooling over Bom’s thighs. She could have Bom’s thighs between her thighs—or better yet, on either side of her face.

 

Yeah, well, that’s only in her dreams, but the point is that Bom’s  _here_ with  _her_ right now, which is something that none of those people have, or will ever have. Let them hate. Chaerin has Bom to keep her company. Chaerin his Dara and Minji, too, and thousands of fans to keep her company while the haters sit at their computers and type furiously, but ineffectively, away.

 

With a little last  _zing_ of anger pumping through her, and also a strange note of triumph, Chaerin closes out of the tab and slams her computer shut. She jumps up from her chair and runs for the door. That, too, gets slammed shut behind her in her sudden excitement.

 

“Unnie!” She calls. Bom’s the only one in the dorm right now, so she knows she’ll reply.

 

“Chaerinie!” Bom calls back. It sounds like she’s sitting in her room.

 

Chaerin feels herself begin to smile a very feline smile. She feels flirty now, like she could draw in all the unnies and oppas with no problem. She wonders if her current mood will work on Bom, so she stalks towards Bom’s room and lets herself in.

 

“Unnie,” she purrs, “what are you doing right now?”

 

Bom’s lying sideways on her bed, her phone in her hand. Her hair is in a ponytail, and she’s wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She’s not wearing any makeup. She probably hasn’t even taken a shower today. But she looks gorgeous, nonetheless, fresh-faced and smiley.

 

Bom looks up at her.

 

“Not much, Chaerinie.” She says. Chaerin sits on her bed.

 

“You look nice right now, unnie.” She says.

 

Bom laughs, “No, I don’t! I haven’t even taken a shower today. Silly Chaerin!”

 

Chaerin slides a little closer to her and rests her hand on Bom’s hip with intent.

 

“Since you’re not doing anything, unnie, wanna do something with me?”

 

Bom smiles. Chaerin wishes it meant that Bom knew what she meant. But instead it just means that Bom ends up doing her nails while they talk about Poong Poong and bananas on Bom’s bed. But this, too, is good enough for Chaerin.

 

*

 

Two days later, they go to Inkigayo to record their latest single. Bom’s outfit for the stage, as usual, is this short, tight dress that shows off her legs. This one is black and pink, and Chaerin can’t help but stare for a while, although she’s seen Bom dressed like this numerous times. Bom catches her staring after about ten ridiculous minutes of it, most of which are spent with Chaerin zoned out on thinking about how that dress would look on her floor. She wonders, briefly and crazily, what bra Bom’s wearing right now.  

 

“Whatcha looking at, Chaerinie?” She asks.

 

“You know what I’m looking at, unnie.” Chaerin replies. Bom giggles.

 

“My body’s pretty killer, huh?” She says, and does the “I Am the Best” body roll, flipping her hair at the end with a very professional flourish.

 

Chaerin glances around quickly, and seeing no one, grabs her hand. Screw it, she’s seducing Bom right here and right now. There’s nothing to lose.

 

She starts to rap, “If we’re talking about your value, you’re a billion dollar baby.” And Bom twirls her body to every beat, her hand still in Chaerin’s.

 

They both burst out laughing when Chaerin finishes, and that’s how Dara, when she walks in a moment later, finds them, still holding hands and laughing brightly.

 

She pouts, “You guys have all the fun without me,” and Bom invites her to join in their impromptu party.

 

Chaerin’s eyes follow Bom’s form as she and Dara begin to do a silly dance all around the room. Bom’s definitely her billion dollar baby. 


End file.
